


皮一下

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	皮一下

陈坤很难得的亲自到工地视察。  
不远处挖掘机在轰轰作响，几米开外电钻声和电焊声钻进耳朵，刺痛又聒噪。  
陈坤在心里厌烦，面上却不动声色，随着负责人的讲解视察。

 

将近正午，正是太阳毒辣的时候，陈坤带着安全帽，汗一点点往下滴，如往日一般一丝不苟的西装更是让陈坤闷的心里发慌。  
操！  
陈坤不由低咒损友。  
要不是因为打赌输了，自己何必来受这份罪。

大概负责人也看出陈坤有些不耐，便提议回室内讨论施工进度计划。  
陈坤当然乐得答应。  
众人转身的同时，背后突然一阵骚乱。

陈坤等人回头，看见那些施工的工人围成一圈，纷纷嚷嚷。

“怎么回事？”  
陈坤皱眉，早有有眼色的人过去打听完情况回来，答是有人中暑。  
陈坤不说话，只看着负责人。  
那负责人战战兢兢陪笑道：“陈总您先回休息室休息一下，我会把这件事处理好。”

 

陈坤不置可否，跟着带路的人离开了现场。

操！  
劳资再他妈也不来工地！

 

回到休息室，陈坤立马给损友打电话。  
“喂，陈总啊～工地好玩儿吗～”  
“……你他妈给我闭嘴！”  
“啧啧啧，愿赌服输，您自己金口玉言，别这么没风度嘛～”  
“你等着，下次我恁不死你！”  
“行行行，我等着……来宝贝儿，屁股再翘高点儿……对……啊……  
好爽……”

“……你他妈大白天的，也不怕精尽人亡！”  
“不能够啊！要不您试试？我跟您说我……”

陈坤面无表情放下电话，然后由衷的从心底爆发出一个字。  
操！

 

陈坤走到窗边，往外看。  
钢筋林立，水泥遍地，老旧的楼房被拆除，取而代之的是一栋栋大楼在一点点成形。  
烈日下，随处可见带着醒目颜色安全帽的工人，拿着工具，抡着锤子，有些干脆打着赤膊，露出晒的黝黑的皮肤，和粗壮的肌肉。  
陈坤舔了下嘴唇，口干舌燥。  
妈的！那混蛋大白天让自己听的哪门子活春宫！

 

陈坤解开第一颗衬衫扣子，继续盯着窗外看。  
自己对面的楼上，有一个工人正在拿着大锤拆墙，楼离得很近，陈坤能看清紧身背心下肌肉虬结，随着每次扬起的锤绷紧又放松，变换的弧度勾得陈坤心痒。

过了一会，那工人大概累了，随地坐下来休息。  
撩起背心擦了擦脸上的汗，顺手拿起放在不远处的水杯喝水。  
他仰着头大口大口把水往下灌，喉结随着吞咽上下浮动，因为喝得太多太快，有水溢出来顺着下巴滑落，一点点渗入被汗水浸湿的背心。

陈坤又解开一颗扣子，看了眼空调。

空调怕不是坏了。

那必须不是。

陈坤必须承认，自己被这个工人勾起了欲望。

 

那工人似有所感，突然抬头看向这边。  
跟陈坤对视几秒后突然笑了。

他放下杯子，抬起左手，把拇指和食指圈成一个圈，然后抬起右手，用食指从圈中间穿过。食指来回动了几下后，他抬起右手举到嘴边，伸出舌头虚虚舔了一下。

我……操……

太骚了……

可是好喜欢……

好想……

被他操……

陈坤不由咽口水，赶紧从窗边退开。

坐回沙发上，陈坤摇摇头，拿出手机开始翻通讯录。

床伴，自己多的是。  
没必要真去找一个民工。

在众多床伴中挑来挑去，陈坤选了个健身教练。  
肌肉漂亮，温柔体贴，还不粘人，最重要器大活好，是很完美的人选了。  
发个微信约他晚上见，陈坤起身准备离开。

这时休息室的门被推开，工地的负责人堆着笑走进来，“实在抱歉陈总，让您久等了。”  
“没事，事情都处理好了吗？”  
“好了好了，已经送回宿舍休息了。”  
宿舍？  
陈坤皱眉。  
“没有医务室？”  
那负责人大概也没料到陈坤会过问的这么仔细，显然愣了一下，吞吞吐吐回到：“就……之前是有的，可是工地刚刚开始施工，还有一部分设施不到位……”  
“马上着手把医务室完善了，现在天气太热，工人很容易中暑，一些常备的防中暑药也给工人发下去。”陈坤顿了一下，“经费会单独拨下来的。”  
“谢谢陈总谢谢陈总！”听到有经费负责人笑的合不拢嘴，“陈总真是……”  
“好了，”陈坤打断接下来的那些赞美的陈词滥调，“我还有事，得回公司了。”  
“好好好，我送陈总。”

陈坤跟着那人走出休息室，又带上安全帽，穿过工地。

快走到车前的时候，突然有个人撞了他一下。  
那人抬起头，拍拍陈坤被沾染灰尘的西装，对他笑了一下。

是那个人！

这么近的距离，陈坤终于看清了他的脸，消瘦，眼窝很深，鼻梁很高，还带着胡茬。  
肌肉更夸张了，像是故意绷紧了展示，让人移不开视线。  
陈坤甚至闻到他身上的汗味，混着洗衣粉的味道，就像刚打完篮球的高中生身上的味道。

“对不起呀老总，不小心撞到你了。”  
说着抱歉的话，却是却满不在乎的眼神，还带着点挑逗。

感受到臀部被人轻轻捏了一下，陈坤心里一跳，不自然的咳嗽，“没事。”  
那人笑笑，走开了。

 

陈坤站在原地调整了一下表情，最后还是忍不住开口：“他在这里干多久了？”  
负责人以为陈坤被撞了想找麻烦，马上回道：“这小子是这次才进我这儿的，以前没跟我做过。不过干的活很不错，也肯出力气。陈总您不喜欢我开了他！”  
“不要！”  
陈坤发觉自己语气太急，干咳一下，“不用，我随口问问。”  
上车之前，陈坤特意叮嘱，“不要找他麻烦。”

 

坐到车上，陈坤扶额叹气。

刚刚被触碰到的地方，灼热不已，仿佛那人的手还停留在上面。

 

陈坤拿出手机，又给健身教练发微信。

一个小时后，老地方等你。

 

妈的，搞得自己多饥渴一样的！

下腹却因为刚刚的刺激和即将发生的事情一点点绷紧。

 

酒店里，窗帘拉的严严实实，遮光性良好的窗帘让室内看起来如同黄昏。  
光线昏黄又暧昧，模模糊糊的勾勒着床上律动的身影。

 

陈坤到了酒店先洗了澡，刚洗完那教练就到了，看见陈坤穿着浴袍，在吧台倒酒。  
“今天这么急？看来上次找完我没找过别人啊？”  
他从后面抱住陈坤，明显比陈坤壮实的躯体把陈坤牢牢圈住，轻嗅陈坤的头发。  
陈坤喝一口酒，转头与他接吻，把酒慢慢渡到对方口中。

等喝完一口酒，两人下巴到脖子都是一片狼籍。

“我课都没上完就来了，先去洗个澡。”  
教练再吻一下陈坤，就要去洗澡。  
其实陈坤在他抱上来的时候就闻到了他身上轻微的汗味。  
平常他是一定要等着对方洗完澡才会亲近的，可是闻到汗味的同时，陈坤脑海里突然出现那个人。

如果……  
如果……  
现在是那个人……

陈坤拉住想去洗澡的教练，也不说话，又喝了一口酒吻上去。

那教练有些微微惊讶，随即抱住陈坤，配合的亲吻。

 

浴袍早已经从肩上滑落，下面也被撩起来方便手上的动作，腰间的带子却还牢牢系着，整件浴袍缠着陈坤，更衬得他像个妖精。  
健身教练穿着运动装过来的，陈坤撩起他的上衣，规律的锻炼带来的肌肉形状漂亮，手感也颇佳。  
陈坤揉捏教练的胸肌，感受手下的软肉一点点被自己挤压变形，忍不住贴上去舔咬。  
教练被舔的舒爽，慢慢开始呻吟。  
除了配合，却也没有更多动作。  
他了解陈坤，陈坤虽然不是攻，在床上却喜欢占主导地位。他配合着把胸往前挺，双手抱着陈坤抚摸。

陈坤一点点拉着教练，往床上带。

边走边脱，到了床上教练已经是一丝不挂，陈坤还是松松垮垮挂着个浴袍，教练也不解开，只把下摆撩开，亲吻陈坤的小腹。

在腰间重重留下吻痕后，教练吻着陈坤的肚脐，伸出舌尖往里钻，如愿感受到陈坤轻微的颤抖。  
这是陈坤的敏感区，发现之后他每次都会着重挑逗。  
舔着陈坤的肚脐，他的手抚上陈坤早已勃起的性器，温柔套弄。  
感受到陈坤变得更硬，也开始分泌出体液，他往下亲吻，然后看着陈坤，把他的性器一点点含进口中，吞到底部。

陈坤抓着教练的头发，慢慢挺动。

“啊……”

陈坤的呻吟不大，却足够撩人。  
每次那点不多的却软软的叫床声，都让教练欲罢不能。

教练口中含着陈坤，双手不停揉捏抚摸着陈坤的臀。  
手里是陈坤早已准备好的润滑剂，他把润滑倒在手里，一点点伴着润滑在陈坤股缝间滑动。

“啊……好了……”  
陈坤拉着教练的头发让他吐出自己的性器，自己转过身趴在床上方便润滑。

教练把陈坤的浴袍撩到一边，浴袍被体液和润滑剂沾湿，黏在陈坤腰侧，腿边，仿佛若有若无欲拒还迎的姿态，塌下的腰和翘起的臀之间的曲线，臀间的细缝，之中的小穴，一切都在挑战着别人的自制力。  
教练吞了口口水，忍住直接操过去的冲动，弯下腰舔了下陈坤的腰窝，拿着润滑直接挤到陈坤臀上。  
微微透着粉色的润滑剂，从股间滴落，顺着臀缝流到穴口，慢慢渗入褶皱。

把润滑剂一点点揉开，教练缓缓放入一根食指，听着陈坤的呼吸和压抑的喘息，一点点往深处探索。  
陈坤感受着体内的手指，想起那个人下流的手势，如果现在在自己体内抽动的，是那个人的手指……

 

教练缓缓扩张，变换着角度抽插，再慢慢加入中指……无名指……  
等小穴已经完全适应三根手指的活动后，教练给自己带好安全套，一手环住陈坤的腰，一手扶着自己的性器缓缓插入。

“嗯啊……”  
听到陈坤发出满足的喟叹，教练俯身覆在陈坤身上，亲吻陈坤的耳后和后颈，等他微微回头跟自己接吻。  
陈坤微微启唇，能看见一点点舌尖，等他去吮吸。  
他含住陈坤的舌，吮吸轻咬，等陈坤轻轻摆动腰，就随着陈坤的节奏缓缓动起来。

抽插渐渐快起来，也随着力度加大变得更深，两个人都喘的越来越急促，陈坤的呻吟里微微带着鼻音。

“嗯……快一点……”

“好。”  
教练亲住陈坤后颈，直到在上面留下吻痕，直起身压着陈坤的臀摆动腰臀。

“啊……”  
陈坤喜欢教练的原因之一，是他很明白自己喜欢什么，姿势，速度，节奏，都能给自己想要的。  
就像此刻，他给自己的快感一点点累积，只等着到达顶峰喷薄而出。

可是。  
没有惊喜。

 

“嗯啊……”  
察觉到陈坤有些分心，教练重重撞了一下，让陈坤又疼又爽，发出呻吟。

“在想什么？嗯？”  
教练停下来，把陈坤翻过来面对面亲吻。

“想你狠狠干我。”

“呵……”

“嗯啊……”

“如你所愿！”

教练压住陈坤的腿往两边打开，更加用力的操干。

陈坤随着身上人的律动，抚弄自己的性器，看着身上的人，腹肌随着摆动，摇晃出好看的弧线。

陈坤又想起那个人。  
那个人撩起背心擦汗的时候，露出来的腹肌形状绝对没有这个好看。  
可是……却昭示着力量和性感。

 

这时候教练的手覆过来，握着他的手上下套弄。

如果是那个人的话……  
应该不会这么温柔吧。  
会……

直接操射自己也……

说不定……

 

陈坤很快就释放在两人手里。

有精液射到陈坤胸腹间，教练停下动作，一手依然安慰着陈坤的性器，一手把精液涂抹到陈坤胸口，掐弄他胸前小小的凸起。

陈坤刚刚经历高潮，胸前细微的刺激让他战栗不已。  
却还是仰着头把胸往前挺。

“还想要吗？”教练看着这样的陈坤，低头咬了下陈坤的喉结，贴着他的嘴唇轻声问。

陈坤吻住他，摇头。

教练享受着陈坤主动的带点讨好的吻，抽出性器，扯开安全套，再往前凑了凑。

用依然硬挺的性器戳弄陈坤的肚脐，陈坤喘息着伸手套弄教练粗大的性器。

教练随着套弄摆腰，用手把陈坤的胸肉聚起来，挤出一点浅浅的沟。  
龟头戳着肚脐，然后戳到胸肉，顺着那点沟摆动，射在陈坤胸口。

撩起睡袍一角擦干净陈坤身上的精液，教练在他身边侧躺下来，抱着他揶揄，“今天射的这么快？”

男人，绝对不能接受被说快！

“你也没好到哪里去。”陈坤撑起身子拿过烟点上，“那么想玩乳交你去找姑娘啊，你看看你凑到胸前就射的样子……”

“哈哈哈……”教练凑过去就着陈坤的手吸了一口，又躺回去，“我就乐意操你的……”

 

陈坤不说话，抽完烟去了浴室。

 

教练看着陈坤的背影，又点上一根烟。

 

“姑娘哪有你好操。”


End file.
